fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sleep Mast R/My Papa Louie Game Input (updated)
As you probably know by now, I'm a fan of Flipline Studios, and am experienced with several games produced by them. They are all satisfying but in my eyes, have different qualities worth noting. Here's what I'm gonna say about each game. It's not technically easy for me to rank them right now, so I'll list them in the order they released. Papa's Pizzeria I see that this is the first game, and it's a good first game with a good backstory. However, to those experienced with the other games, some of the game-play can be a little bit confusing or frustrating. You take each customer's order by clicking "Take Order" on the right side of the screen, rather than above the customer's head. And you serve the pizza by clicking "Finish Order", rather than dragging the ticket anywhere. Something bothersome about the game is this: the customers want their pizzas baked for different amounts of time. So if you're not careful about when you put the pizzas in, a later customer's pizza might be done baking before an earlier customer's, even if you put it in the oven after the earlier customer's. In this case you are forced to work on the later customer's pizza first (unless you heartlessly bake one of the pizzas wrong, which only Cheetawolf would do, as I see it). Heck, every game except Papa's Burgeria, Pancakeria, Donuteria has the property that you're forced to build the orders in the same order that they were ready to be built. I am also not sure whether shop upgrades even exist in this game; all I can seem to do is continue serving customers. (One thing I must point out about most of these games: once you put a topping in you can't take it out, even if it would be really easy to take out in real life. At least you can move the toppings around in Papa's Pizzeria.) Papa's Burgeria Nice game and all. Unfortunately I haven't played much of it to get a true spirit out of it. But you don't need to do much to keep track of orders in this game: all you need to do is fry enough burgers, and then just stack together all the parts of each order. If customer bells and timers can be purchased, this game would be a piece of cake. And another note about these games: these are rather exotic / luxurious restaurants involved in the games! Have you ever been to a place where you can get two advanced-ly topped cupcakes, or three custom donuts? Side note: in this game, Pancakeria, Hot Doggeria, Donuteria and Cheeseria, do you technically flip things with your bare hands? XD Papa's Taco Mia! It's a sweet Mexican game. As much as it feels weird to serve just a taco with no side/drink (and likewise for Burgeria), these are the first few games of Flipline Studios and they probably didn't have the idea yet. It's nice how there is one timer for each kind of meat in the upgrade shop: it doesn't have separate timers for the four stove spots. From what I've played so far, the chicken has three timers (cut, flip, remove) and takes 3/2 as long as the beef which has two timers. This brings me to some negatives that this game and Hot Doggeria have in common. I'll mention them here. The same issue I mentioned about Pizzeria holds: since the meats take different times, later customers' meat may be done before earlier customers', (well, unless you can boost the earlier customer's meat, which can't always be done). Another negative is that once the meat is done cooking, you must immediately drag it to the correct shell: so if you haven't memorized what kind of shell they want you'll have to fry the meat a little longer. However, Taco Mia! and Hot Doggeria also share a positive: the toppings land on a one-dimensional curve, making them easy, at least for me. Compare that to Pancakeria, Donuteria, Bakeria, and Cheeseria (specifically the fries). On a perhaps less significant note, if you spill any toppings (whether by accident or on purpose), they'll be seen on the tray when you serve. Papa's Freezeria I see that this game takes place on a tropical island. Fitting setting for a game like this, because where else would people just want to order milkshakes, especially fancy ones topped with cherries and gummy drops. I must point out that there is a shop upgrade which automatically pours you the perfect amount of ice cream, but no such upgrades for mixables and syrups. After all, if any station is completely discrete in possibilities of what to do in it, you could easily get it perfect every time, biasing the station. As in Taco Mia!, there are three different kinds of timers, so the shop doesn't have a separate timer for each of the four mixers, even though it has a separate booster for each one. Another thing about the boosters that only holds in this game: they have limited power. After using one for many seconds you have to let it rest or it'll overheat. For this reason, people usually keep moving the first shake between all the mixers while boosting it, which is rather curious. I've played Papa's Freezeria to Go! enough to unlock Papa Louie, however. I find that game easier than Papa's Freezeria. The pouring of the ice cream, mixables and syrups is easier in my opinion, boosters don't have limited power there, the topping spreading is one-dimensional and spilled toppings won't be excessively shown. I can name many significant differences between the games though. E.g. in Papa's Freezeria, the shakes get served with a red plastic spoon; not so for Papa's Freezeria to Go!. Papa's Pancakeria I only recently started playing this game so I can barely say much about it. As I've seen, it is the only game with a whole station that unlocks when you reach a certain rank: namely the drink station. Before that point customers never crave drinks. As in Burgeria, the order management isn't as hard as it may seem: you need only fry sufficiently many waffles and pancakes, and then stack what customers ordered using what you've got. The tricky part comes in the drink station though - it involves timing the pours in good amounts just like in Freezeria. Papa's Wingeria If I have any words to say about this game, it is hard. For me. There are so many things to keep track of and so many clicks that you need to time right. Once the wings are ready, you take them to the sauce station, and then you need to time the click when the number matches the number of wings: but that's not all. Once the sauce is in, you need to spin it horizontally by clicking when the two arrows are fully green. Then you need to spin it vertically by clicking when the two arrows are fully green. I haven't really done a good job on those the first few times. Then again, I haven't gotten far in this game, so I haven't achieved any shop upgrades. To make a long story short, each order has a timer to watch and then three clicks that need to be timed right. Papa's Freezeria has the opposite: first three clicks that need to be timed right and then a timer to watch. But I feel like Freezeria has the timed clicks less strict: it never says "TOO EARLY!" or "TOO LATE!" when you pour ice cream / mixable / syrup. Papa's Hot Doggeria This is a clever game, serving hot dogs, popcorn and soda right outside a football stadium. People will certainly enjoy these as they watch the game. There are a few negatives I have already mentioned that this game shares in common with Taco Mia! though: different sausages take different times, and you're forced to work on them in the order that they're done cooking, and once a hot dog is ready, you have to grill it for a few more seconds if you need to recheck what kind of bun the customer wants. However, the one-dimensional toppings in this game makes it easier than some of the others. But then there is also the popcorn and drink station. The only thing is that unless you get the popcorn and drink started in advance, you'll have to spend time waiting for them after the hot dog is ready. As much as preparing popcorn and drinks in advance is a nice idea, you can only have at most three drinks and three buckets of popcorn there at a time. This ails me quite a bit, as I have not gotten many of the shop upgrades, so I'd sometimes serve the first customer after the fourth customer already ordered. Papa's Cupcakeria This is a very interesting cupcake place. Who knew how decorated one could make cupcakes! I just gotta hand it over: it's hard. Pouring the perfect amount of batter requires you to release the mouse once the batter reaches the little white line in the paper. Most people will probably miss that a bit the first few times. And the bake station goes so fast that like 2 seconds after the timer goes off the cupcakes will be noticeably over-baked. Lastly, you can probably guess the number 1 hardest part of the game: the frosting. It takes lots of practice to get it satisfying, tall and postured on top of the cupcake. It is actually common to do worse on one cupcake of a customer's order than the other. The double batter and frosting copier are both great and expensive upgrades, as I see them. This game and Bakeria share an advantage, however. You can move any of the cupcakes from one spot in the oven to another without cracking the baking process. So one booster can totally speed things up for all of the cupcakes. Nowadays I'm playing Papa's Cupcakeria to Go! and prefer that game to Papa's Cupcakeria because the aspects are easier for me. Papa's Pastaria This Italian game is what I'm playing nowadays, and it is giving me true nostalgia. Whenever I serve the pasta of an order I can almost taste it. Not to be biased though. Again I see that since there are two ways pasta could be cooked, the shop doesn't have separate timers for each cooking pot. Also, however the pasta is supposed to be cooked, it is to be stirred halfway through the cooking. Once the cooking is done, you need to let the water drain out, but that doesn't really need a timer, because once the water's out you don't need to grab it right away. The bread part is also clever, and sides off the entire pasta meal well. I like how you get a low score on the bread station if the bread goes cold, and how you can upgrade the shop with a heat lamp keeping it warm longer. So yeah, just like in Papa's Hot Doggeria, it's a good idea to get the bread started in advance, but you don't want it to cool down so much. The last thing I wish to discuss is the sauce. I suppose there is no right or wrong way to put it on, as long as it gets spread over the pasta evenly. So I tend to start in the center and spiral outwards. Sometimes this leaves certain edges of the pasta sauce-less, but I would rather not start outside and spiral in, because the first few times I did that resulted in holes in the middle of the sauce. So the tip is: however you do the sauce, be quick and agile. Same for the pourable/sprinklable toppings. Papa's Donuteria This game is also great. Though it has its hard aspects, I already reached Day 112 and unlocked Papa Louie, so it's hard for me to remember all the negatives. The build station is pretty much discrete in possibilities of what to do. Just use the correct dough for each of the three donuts, and then use the correct shapes. If the cutter's even slightly off the dough, the game won't let you drop it at all. As for the fry station, you can place the donuts of each order on any of the 12 spots you wish. But the trippy thing is that you can only buy one booster for each column of two donuts. As curious as it may seem, it's harmless. In the build station, customers want filling and icing. Now crucial things to remember are: (1) icing needs to be centered or it'll be slightly off the edge, but this is not true for filling; (2) you are automatically directed to the toppings once you ice all three donuts. For this reason you must apply the filling before the icing. And who also knew that a donut could have filling and also a hole. Here's a tip: if two donut shapes are the same and one is different, cut the matching ones first and third and the different one second. It's more efficient to use a different cutter right after the cutter you just used, so you don't need to wait for the first cutter to land back on the table. If all three shapes are the same, there isn't really a way of efficiency. Same for the filling. Papa's Cheeseria Nice game and all, but it's a rather interesting idea to have fries in this game. People would more likely want fries at a place like Burgeria. On the other hand, a common side to grilled cheese is tomato soup. Also fries aren't usually ordered with the ketchup, the customer usually just puts it on himself. Anyway, this is the only game I've seen where you fry an order after building it (Pizzeria and Bakeria don't count because you cook instead of frying). There are three ways customers could want their sandwiches cooked, and whichever way they want it you must flip it halfway through. Then after the cooking of a sandwich is done, you must place it on the cut line to cut it in half evenly; but luckily this doesn't require you to memorize anything about the order. Like in Hot Doggeria, a later customer's sandwich may be done frying before an earlier customer's, and you are forced to add the fries and serve in the same order that the sandwiches are done frying, so boosters are important to avoid this scenario! Fries are not that hard, you just need to click on the correct kind of fries that they want and wait for the cooking to reach the white line. Then you put them on the correct sandwich order and top them accordingly. More interestingly, Cheeseria and Bakeria both have these things called "Specials." If a customer with a golden envelope likes what they are served, you unlock the special in the envelope and can set it to special of the day. It's good to remember how the special goes (though you don't have to memorize it because you can click S at the top left), and you get twice the tips for serving it. The shop upgrade of the sign getting more people to order the special is cool too. Papa's Bakeria This game I actually found kind of easy. There isn't much to keep track of in the baking, and before I got the boosters I would usually sit around for a minute waiting for a pie to be done. But like in Cupcakeria, pies can be moved around in the oven, so one booster can take care of all the pies. I also like how toppings of the pies could be wanted on only the outer ring or only the inner ring or all over. And the different kinds of crusts (including no crust at all) are curious. Just in the build station, when you fill the pie up, it's really hard to stop each filling exactly at the white line. It is awfully common to go a little bit over or under. I've heard that from people. And the clever kinds of positioning of toppings is cute too: plus there are some crusts that make it easy to put eight around the circle. Here's an important point about the special though. In Bakeria, the special is the only thing on the order ticket. In Cheeseria, on the other hand, when someone orders the special, they specify how they want it fried and also what fries they want, which are not part of the special. Also, isn't it curious to serve a whole pie to one customer? :o Papa's Sushiria I've tried this game recently, and it was unpleasantly hard. Firstly, I didn't understand from the training exactly how long I'm supposed to cook the rice or if/when I'm supposed to drop the sauce into it. *Turns out, I'm supposed to drop the sauce it when it reaches the middle white line (just like stirring in Pastaria), and take it out when it reaches the end white line. The toppings are hard to spread evenly if you space them straight across the line. And even with the shadow guides, it's hard to cut the sushi evenly. Lastly, the drink station is tough: it has three clicks that need to be timed right as in Freezeria, but they were much harder for me because of how fast the meter moves back and forth. As Flipline Studios was clever, I give them thumbs up for this game. I just hope that someday it won't be so frustrating when I play it. Papa's Scooperia I have just played this game today and it was harder than I expected. I legit got terrible waiting scores on one of the days (well, mostly because I was multitasking). While I commend the game for having such detailed aspects to getting an order right (e.g. following the meters speed for cookie dough and the ice cream), everything is hard to keep track of. On the bright note it all looks truly delicious. *Actually I'm playing this game nowadays and doing much better at it than before! Dunno how that changed without practice Overall, for computer games, I shall give highest marks to Pastaria and Donuteria, and lowest marks to Wingeria and Sushiria because they're hard. The neutral marks will go to, well, Hot Doggeria and Bakeria. Category:Blog posts